Lesiones y tarjetas
Injuries Players will injury themselves during matches only. Fitness plays an important role: the lower the fitness level of a player is, the likelier it is that he might get injured. Injuries may only happen when players perform actions during a match, such as tackling an opponent (or be tackled), take a shot at goal, make a pass or make a save (keepers). Players will not get injured just by running around doing nothing. Obviously it is far, far more likely to get injured by being tackled than by making a simple pass!, and fitness really plays a very important role on the chance of getting injured. There are two types of injuries: slight and serious. A player with a slight injury will carry on playing, despite having suffered a loss of fitness from the injury. A player with a serious injury must leave the match. A player with a slight injury may injury themselves again during the course of the match and, in that case, the second injury is always serious, meaning they’ll have to leave the match. When a player leaves the pitch injured, an automatic substitution takes place. The ME will first pick a player available of the same position and side (in case there’s more than one, the most experienced player will be picked first); then a player of the same position (still ordered by experience); and then, if no players of the same position are available, the most experienced player available will be picked (in case the player sent off is a field player, field players will be chosen ahead of goalkeepers, regardless of their experience).If no players are available to enter the match, the team will carry on playing with a player down. There’s no minimum number of players required for a match to be carried on. The fitness loss caused by an injury may vary, but losses close to 30% have been seen for severe injuries. Bookings The higher the difference of skills between players is (in the specific skills used in the specific confrontation), the likelier it is the offender gets a yellow card for the foul. The probability of getting a yellow card also increases with the amount of fouls committed without receiving a yellow card (only for the first yellow card). There are no direct red cards for now, but double yellow cards will lead to a red card. As far as types of suspensions are concerned, these will be grouped as follows: national competitions (league and cup matches), youth competitions (youth matches, regardless of whether the tournament is international or not), international club competitions and international competitions (national team matches). This means that if a player is sent off during a youth match, he’ll be suspended for youth competitions only; he’ll still be able to play in national team matches or league matches for his club, for example. A player that sees a straight red card will be suspended for 2 matches (note straight red cards do not happen yet, but this will be the rule once they’re implemented), a player that is sent off after two yellow cards is suspended for 1 match, and a player that collects 3 yellow cards during a competition is suspended for 1 match; afterward the counter is reset and, after 3 more yellow cards, he’ll be suspended for another match, and so on. If a player is sent off after picking two yellow cards, those yellow cards do not count towards the 3-yellow-card suspension rule; he’ll only be suspended for the red card he picked. When a player has collected two yellow cards, this is also shown in his player profile.